Tulips
by Rea-Kafka
Summary: "Tú liberaste a mi gente, y mantuviste a Juliana y a su familia a salvo—comenzó, con su marcado acento holandés. A Canadá le encantaba la manera en la que arrastraba las eses y marcaba las ges." [Netherlands/Canada] [Fluff/Festival de tulipanes]


**_Navegaba, sin rumbo ni dirección, hacia donde el viento me llevase, por la hermosa Internet... /farewell to Nova Scotia.../ cuando de pronto..._**

**_Me encuentro una tira sobre esto..._**

**_A esta OTP mía no la conoce ni Dios, pero es más canon que el Yerita (?)_**

**_Como sea... aquí el comic. No sé quién es el autor, así que si alguno de ustedes lo sabe, me haría un gran favor diciéndomelo, para así poner los respectivos créditos._**

**_ . /hphotos-xpa1/ t1.0-9/1526551_ 668739926546283_ 8580799968251313555 _ [espacios, ya saben]_**

**_De cualquier manera, el comic es propiedad de su autor, y Hetalia de Himaruya._**

**_Aquí la historia:_**

* * *

Nevaba, para variar. A él le encantaba ver el mundo así. Blanco como la nada, quiero decir. Con pequeñas motas cristalinas cayendo como si todo del cielo nublado, de un blanco un poco más sucio de nubes, bajando una seguida de otra lo justo, sin llegar a ser copiosa como para tener que guardar el coche, o tan tenue como para que no se notase. Había preparado chocolate, que ahora se hallaba en un recipiente rojo y blanco, tal su bandera. Una pequeña pila de _pancakes _humeaba sobre la redonda mesa del mantel a cuadros rojos que estaba casi pegada a la ventana enmarcada en ébano, algo vaporosa por el vaho que emanaba de labios canadienses.

Recibió el mensaje apenas una hora antes, aunque ya sabía que vendría. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si año tras año llamaba a su puerta, aún con el ramo tras su espalda.

Recordaba como su cara la primera vez. Ambos seguían con algunas vendas en el cuerpo, pero estaban enteros, y respiraban. Tosía un poco, secuelas tal vez. Fue la única vez que llegó con el ramo de tulipanes de frente; eran de colores diferentes, en matices que calzaban a la perfección. Se aclaró la garganta y suspiró.

-Tú liberaste a mi gente, y mantuviste a Juliana y a su familia a salvo—comenzó, con su marcado acento holandés. A Canadá le encantaba la manera en la que arrastraba las eses y marcaba las ges—Como una muestra de nuestro agradecimiento... –carraspeo—el gobierno holandés...—carraspeo—te presenta tulipanes como regalo.

Bajó la mirada, que se había quedado tan congelada como el clima y su mirada, bajo las cejas de su interlocutor, hacia las flores. La nieve no les había afectado en lo más mínimo; seguían tan rozagantes como si los hubiesen cortado en ese mismo instante.

-_Canada… _¿algo anda mal? –murmuró, al no verle reaccionar de manera alguna. Él cerró los ojos.

-Bueno… en realidad… —la voz holandesa le cortó.

Una risilla floja se le escapó. Canadá ya le había escuchado reír entes, pero seguía pareciéndole extraño… realmente, sólo a él, Bélgica, Guillermina y Juliana les sonreía.

—Lo sabía –frunció las cejas y las alzó, ¿qué acaso hasta cuando sonreía las fruncía? Sus ojos verdes ambarinos bajaron, junto con su ramo—Tú hiciste tanto por nosotros, y esto es todo cuanto puedo darte… —suspiró de nuevo—Yo realmente lo siento… una vez que acabemos de reconstruir…

Esta vez fue Canadá quien le interrumpió. Una caricia en su mejilla le hizo abrir sus ojos claros al máximo, y un abrazo casi le hace soltar las flores. El canadiense atenazó su cuerpo de manera gentil, _amable… _esa y más cosas siempre le sorprenderían de Canadá; su manera increíblemente afable de ser.

—Lo que quise decir—comienza, con voz suave—es que dejes de lado las formalidades. Estás actuando como si no hubiésemos luchado juntos en Normandía, hace casi un año. Tómalo con calma.

Cada palabra retumbaba en los oídos de Holanda. Se había quedado estático, escuchando atentamente la voz amable y clara de Canadá. Relajó los músculos, y exhaló con presteza.

—Y los tulipanes –sonrió, con los ojos cerrados—son más que encantadores—Gracias.

Fue entonces cuando Holanda dejó de expresarse con sus cejas, y entrecerró los ojos. Rodeó torpemente la espalda de Canadá con sus brazos, y sonrió suavemente, por mera paz.

_Nee_ –cerró los ojos totalmente, y aprisionó aún más fuerte el cuerpo del canadiense—_Dank je wel, Matthijs._

El tañido del timbre lo sacó de sus remembranzas. Estaba tan ensimismado en ellas, que ni siquiera le vio caminar a través del cristal, aunque estaba ya tan empañado, que incluso de haber puesto atención no lo hubiese visto.

Se levantó con tranquilidad a abrir, no sin dejar de sentir el cosquilleo en las entrañas. Echó una ojeada por la mirilla, sólo para asegurar.

Y ahí estaba, con el cabello de punta, bufanda rozando la barbilla rasurada, las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas por el frío, y una mano tras su espalda. Abrió la puerta con cuidado.

Holanda le desvió la mirada, y volvió a encararle, con un sonrojo un poco más avivado. Tosió un poco, y descubrió el ramo de flores.

—Buenos días, Matt –saludó, de nuevo, ese acento que le encantaba. Él era uno de los pocos que le llamaba por su nombre humano—Vengo a… —tosió de nuevo—conmemorar el agradecimiento que…

Una palmada en su hombro le calló, junto con una sonrisa.

—Ya te había dicho que dejases las formalidades—rió, y se hizo a un lado, como una invitación—Ven, pasa, por favor.

Govert entró, la casa olía a maple y calor hogareño. Justo como la recordaba. Subió los escalones tras Matthew, mientras observaba nuevos cuadros en las paredes. El chico sí que sabía cómo decorar su casa, pensó, al ver algunas obras de Van Gogh, El Bosco, y Jan van Eyck.

Se sentaron, y hablaron de banalidades, un par de chistes por parte de ambos países, burlas hacia el mellizo de Canadá, comentarios insultantes hacia España y Alemania por parte de Holanda, y un flirteo de éste que no podía pasarse desapercibido.

Después del último sorbo de su tercera taza de chocolate, Canadá se acomodó sus anteojos, y se lamió los labios.

—Entonces, ¿quieres ir ya al festival del tulipán? –inquirió, mirando con casi ternura los que ya había colocado en un jarrón azul claro en el centro de la mesita.

—Aún… no –farfulló, mirando los cuadros rojos y blancos del mantel como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo—_Canada, _yo… es decir, tú…

Suspiró pesadamente, ante cierta turbación del canadiense. Pasaron algunos minutos que se le antojaron milenios, cuando al fin el holandés se dignó a mover siquiera un músculo.

Adelantó su torso por encima de la mesa, y sin decir agua va, posó sus labios entre los de Canadá. Sólo un roce, un pequeño enlace. Tan pronto como le besó, se separó de él. Se levantó de la mesa, y en ese momento Matthew, que apenas reaccionaba, estuvo a punto de rogarle que no se fuera.

Pero Govert no iba a irse. Plantó sus por unos cuantos centímetros dos metros frente a él, e hincó una rodilla en el suelo. Rebuscó en su bolsillo izquierdo, hasta sacar una pequeña cajita negra. Huelga decir que Canadá tenía el corazón en la garganta.

-Yo, _Koninkrijk der Nederlanden_*, Govert Van der Hoeven, quiero pedirte a ti, Canada, o mejor aún, Matthew Williams…si aceptas casarte conmigo.

La mano derecha de Canadá cubría sus temblorosos labios, mientras que la izquierda tiritaba en un puño, y no de frío. Cuando al fin rompió su mutismo, murmuró un _sí _que eran más lágrimas que palabras, y rodeó el cuello de Govert con los brazos, aún sin creerse que… hace unos segundos él, tan sólo…

Ah, de nada servía cuestionarse.

Iba a casarse con la persona de quien estuvo enamorado durante años. A la persona que ayudó por amor, y la que cada año le agradecía llevándole flores, ignorando que era un mudo pretexto para pasar al menos algo de tiempo junto a él.

Y le estaba abrazando. Tras ellos Kumajiro y Nijntje** jugaban, totalmente ajenos a la dicha de sus respectivos dueños.

Canadá ahogó un sollozo de mero regocijo en el cuello de Holanda, y Govert le contestó con un tierno beso en los rubios cabellos.

* * *

_*Reino de los Países Bajos._

_**Googléenla (:_

**_Nada. Ni a mí me gustó, realmente... _**

**_Yo quería hacer algo meramente sobre amistad, que que constancia de. Sólo que salió esto._**

**_Tengan consideración, son las tres y media de la mañana, y sigo enferman._**

**_En fin... gracias por leer, y me gustaría leer al menos un review... son buenos para el alma c:_**


End file.
